Jewel
|gender = Female |Film = Rio (2011) Rio 2 (2014) |Video Game = Rio Multiplayer Party Game! |Status = Alive |Alignment = Good |Hair Color = Cerulean |Eye Color = Turquoise |Family = |Friends = Blu, Eva, Roberto, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Luiz, Linda Gunderson, Tulio Monteiro, Fernando, Felipe |Enemies = Nigel, Marcel, Armando and Tipa, Fernando (formerly), Mauro, Marmosets, Gabi, Charlie (formerly), Big Boss |Likes = Her family and friends, flying, Rafael, Blu, spending time with her children, The Amazon, Brazil Nuts |Dislikes = Not being able to fly, humans (formerly), danger, losing her family and friends, Nigel }} Jewel is the deuteragonist of Rio and in its 2014 sequel Rio 2. She is also the mate of Blu, the mother of Carla, Bia and Tiago, the daughter of Eduardo, and the niece of Mimi. Appearance She has light blue feathers, unlike Blu, whose feathers have a darker shade of blue. Her feathers are silky, smooth and shiny, and her wings and tail are darker than the rest of her plumage. She is slightly shorter and more slender than her mate. Her eyes are big, slightly larger then Blu's, and are turquoise in color. She has darker blue eyelids with a lavender tint, similar to that of her aunt, Mimi. She has white facial markings extending from around her eyes to the bottom of her beak around the chin area. She has long, batting, dark eyelashes which curl up erect from her eyes. She has a dense cluster of gently-curved feathers on the back of her head and no feathers on her neck, unlike Blu. Jewel has a light grey beak and sharp talons. Personality Jewel is initially fiercely independent, with a love of freedom. She has a funky attitude and thinks more about escaping and flying than anything else. She is very distrustful of humans, which was strongly proven when she badly scratches one of Tulio's assistants in his aviary, and doesn't think much of the "pet" bird Blu. After their duet at the Samba Club, however, she warms up to Blu considerably. When he jumps out of the Smuggler's Plane after her, she is touched to the point of kissing him passionately. With encouragement from Blu, she seems to overcome her distrust of humans, allowing Tulio to tend to her injury. Stubborn, feisty and focusing on her own ideas, Jewel's the kind of spunky girl who likes what she likes, thinks what she thinks, and acts far before realizing what she's got herself into. She is a hard-to-get-girl from Blu's point of view (as expressed from Rio's theme song). Despite her scowl, she is a beautiful gem, and also possesses a softer and more understanding side, shown when she feels that someone's feelings have been hurt (and not from some rude comment). As a conclusion, Jewel has a split-personality; a hard, selfish side, and a sweet, understanding side which just might be the true Jewel. Notably, Jewel was brave to help Blu fighting Ssssalbatore the anaconda. It has been also known that Jewel was brave enough to fight Nigel. In Rio 2, Jewel has become a more kind and caring bird, openly showing her affection and adoration for Blu. Motherhood has also been shown to have greatly changed Jewel, and it is now more easy for her to show her warm side. She is a kind, supportive and sweet mother for her children, hugging them at various points in the movie, and singing them a sweet lullaby when they spend their first night in the Amazon, in Roberto's nest after finding the Spix's Macaw Tribe. She is excited to travel to the Amazon, hoping to be able to show her children the wonders of life in the wild. She is also annoyed, while simultaneously amused, by Tiago's mischievous habits. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Blu Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Lara Croft The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Rio Category:Rio Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Macaws Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Animated Characters